Cloud Island
*Introduced in update version 2.6.2 *Costs 50 Gems to unlock *Requirement: Clear Saint's Tower *After purchase, get 150 Fruit of World Tree Complete the Story Mode to get Momotaro Hidden Gumball To get Orochi *Buy every single Sake from Rooftop (Shop) you'll encounter, you'll need 8 pieces *Offer Sake to the Vaski statue found every 9th floor. You need to do it 8 times. Repeat the same thing to get 20 Orochi fragments. Also, Clean Snow interaction from Ksitigahba Buddhistattva gives 10 Orochi fragments. TIPS: *You can skip giving Sake to the to statue without messing up getting Orochi *Every Floor with a 9 on the end will have a statue, even after using Portal of Earth to go back floors *If you use the Adventurer Gumball, his companions will give you Cheap Liquor. That is a confirmed replacement for Sake if you are running low. Story Quests The birth from Peach Floors 30 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigors Let's go! Momotaro! Floors 35 (Difficulty 35) - 2 Vigors Devil's Orgy Floors 35 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigors Decisive battle! Evil Spirit King! Floors 40 (Difficulty 37) - 2 Vigors Endless Mode - 3 Vigors Quests / DP Enemies Boss Floor Boss Evil Intention Hammer Launch an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple Damages to the enemy and killing the enemy whose HP is lower than 20% Wildfire Shield Lose HP by 30% each round, and cast Wildfire Shield (Lose HP by only 1 when damaged, invalid to Blood Malaria and Poison Malaria) Evil Spirit Enchantment Physical Resistance +10%, Spell Resistance +10% Support Decrease the damage suffered by 50% Soul Nourishing Recover HP by 3% each round Partners Special Summons found in the maze *Each Partner have 4 Ability slots (Random, Selected Ability is Fixed for the whole run) *Abilities can be General or Exclusive (Max level: 10 per Ability) *Partners have Target Combo (Requirement: At least 2 Partners recruited) Abilities Target Combo The three Partners are good at cooperative fighting. When they work together to cast skills, various special effects will be generated! (The effects of Target Combo depends on the Partners' position) Special Occurrences Torii "This torii is the demarcation point between the domain of god and the world. The breath it emits is the power suppressing ghosts!" Screen gets a slow-blinking shade. Color benefits: *'Gale (Green)': HPs of all visible enemies decreased by 30% and unable to revive *'Damp (Blue)': Dodges of all visible enemies decreased by 50% and unable to conduct self-explosion *'Scorching Sun (Light Orange)': Attacks of all visible enemies decreased by 30% and 30% chance unable to counterattack *'Mist (Violet)': All enemies cannot guard the slate Dojo Stele Cherry Tree *Weiss - Time Capsule (Go back 10 floors) *Weiss - Beast's Bone Hot Spring Sacred Tree *Weiss - Get 1x Beast Bone *Chimpanzee - Lighting damage; Get 3x Salt Rice Balls *Pheasant - Receive 5 random souls including from Rare Enemies *Gumball - Nothing, unless there's a particular one when main Rooftop (Shop) Corpses Notable Loot *Adventure Relics *Heart of Ancient Tree *Blue Crystal Gel *Fantasy Fruit *Fairy Spring *Star Mint Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips External Links Category:Mazes